cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
MCXA - AF Protectorate
The MCXA - AF Protectorate is a signed on April 11, 2008 between the Multicolored Cross-X Alliance and Alpha Force. The treaty was terminated on August 6, 2008. Text of the treaty Article I: Preamble In the spirit of promoting growth and furthering friendship, cooperation and comradery, the Multicolored Cross-X Alliance, hereby referred to as MCXA, and Alpha Force, hereby referred to as AF, do henceforth agree to all articles and terms below, and recognize that AF shall be deemed a protectorate of the MCXA until such time that AF may stand independently as a sovereign alliance. Article II: Protection Should AF require it, MCXA agrees to give aid, both financial and military to AF. MCXA agrees to help protect AF in any defensive war that they may get involved in. Additionally, MCXA may decide to help AF in any offensive war initiated by AF provided that AF has a legitimate reason for fighting. Furthermore, AF may help MCXA in any wars, both offensive and defensive in nature, that MCXA may get itself involved in. Article III: Advisors AF agrees that two MCXA members, designated by the MCXA, will receive an advisory position in AF so as to help them in running their alliance. They will be reserved a veto power for all war declarations to be made by AF, and act in suggestive positions in regards to the military rules of engagement, use of nukes, raids, as well as interior issues if requested to by AF. Article IV: Security and Communiations If AF discovers information that will harm or generally hurt the welfare of MCXA, then AF will turn the information over to a leader of MCXA with all due haste (within 24 hours). They agree to keep the information confidential. If MCXA discovers information that will harm or generally hurt the welfare of AF, then MCXA will turn the information over to a leader of AF with all due haste (within 24 hours). They agree to keep the information confidential. Article V: Senate With the signing of this pact, the members of AF shall vote in support of MCXA's senator(s) of choice. Article VI: Foreign Affairs and Treaties While AF is free to do as they wish internally, and may feel free to coordinate its own foreign affairs, the MCXA has ultimate vetoing power over any pact or treaty that the AF may wish to enter, and is required to notify the MCXA about their wishes to enter any treaty or pact with any foreign party. AF can be assured the vetoing power wielded by MCXA will be fair and reasonable and limited to a sensible extent. Article VII: Cessation and Cancellation This pact may be cancelled by AF, should they wish it become void. However, the treaty's terms will remain in effect for no sooner than nine (9) days before it is fully terminated. The MCXA holds the right to cease protection and void this pact at will. Signatures Signed for MCXA, High Chancellors: The SAMazing One, Sam The Great Henry the Seal, Ololiqui High Councilors: Celt Wain Anakey Gonefishin Dr. Fresh Valashu DragonAspect Blackeagle Jessejames TFS Wozzname Signed for AF, Triumvirate: AndrewS, Jiros, Lord Mole Category:Treaties of the Multicolored Cross-X Alliance